1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of mounting a coil spring of a suspension system between a suspension component and a body component of a vehicle and structure for mounting the coil spring to the body component. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a method and the structure which are adapted to reduce a partially concentrated load which affects the spring seat by repulsion of a coil spring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coil springs such as suspension springs, which have essentially vertically oriented axis, are known to be mounted between a suspension component and a body component in a manner wherein a lower end of the coil spring is supported on the suspension component such as a lower link, and wherein an upper end is attached to the body component via a spring seat.